


Before All Else, This

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-11
Updated: 2003-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream, a beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before All Else, This

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of [](http://longsunday.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://longsunday.livejournal.com/)**longsunday**

Rowena woke slowly, the image glistening jewel-bright, knife-sharp in her mind. It flickered insistently in her memory all day, demanding her attention at odd moments, distracting her from everything she was supposed to be working on. In the end, she gave up attempting to ignore it, pulled a fresh sheet of parchment towards her, and began sketching.

It was only when Godric – cousin, foster-brother – spoke from just behind that she realised night had fallen as she drew. "What's that?"

She looked down at the castle – the school, she realised – and smiled. "A dream. Would you care to hear about it?"


End file.
